User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive1 Archive2 Archive3 Archive4 Archive5 Archive6 Stubby Turaga Thanks! Right now, i'm just trying to make pages for them all, and i'll add to them as i write Into The Rot. Also, what do you do for the back of your Turaga, i never figured that out. [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 13:38, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Ah. Unfortunately for me, i have no stars armor :( [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 13:45, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I think i might try Mata faces...[[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 13:55, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, i just finished chapter 1 of Into The Rot. I'd love to know what you think. [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 15:43, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I made this a few days ago, and forgot to show you: [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 00:24, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bobdo, just wanted to let you know that Mudro (or rather, his corpse) played his (or its) part in a sneak peek of an upcoming story of mine. The sneak peek is on my lastest blog. On top of one of the coolest names i've ever heard, Turaga Slagjaw (http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=5921895) may be one of the coolest characters i've every seen. What's he gonna be used for? [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 14:43, May 6, 2014 (UTC) No i meant Turaga Slagjaw. The brown Turaga. [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 15:35, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and i finished Chapter 2 of Into The Rot if you'd like to give me some nice juicy feedback on that :D [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 15:38, May 6, 2014 (UTC) The story itself hasn't been posted yet. I haven't even come up with a title for the bloody thing. Right now, I'm busy with finishing'' The Forgotten Shadow of Ukara'' and majors tests in real-life. Oh, and here's a fun fact: The M'kulyth can't just manipluate organic matter (prefferablly dead). It can also manipulate plantlife and fungi as well (dead or alive). So you might see some horrid abominations with plant-like traits in them, such as brutish behemoths with bark for armor. Hey Bobdo, do you think you could do me the favor of taking back-view images of your MOCs now? I've been looking for them -- especially the "lucky Krana" (:P) -- but can't get a good idea for them anywhere. ----Stormjay Rider 19:54, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the help. First of all, your Tollubo revamp is just so amazing and I can't wait for your Dream Team stories and aaaaaaaa Sorry about that, I entered fanboy mode. That happens sometimes. Anyway, thanks for letting me use Romak! I have a few more questions, with which I can hopefully improve that and other articles: 1. I think I read this at some point, but I just want to verify: Did Teridax's absence in the Fractures Universe cause the Kavinika species to also not exist? 2. How do I add the template to an article saying that the article is about one character (for an example, let's use Tollubo) and also giving the link to a similar article (going along with that example, Tollubo's Fractures Universe counterpart)? I primarily want to use it for Romak, but I have another character I might need to use it for. 3. How do I add the notice saying that the article contains canon information? I plan to expand on the backstories of two official characters (specifically, Toa Zaria and Makuta Tridax), and think this notice would be helpful. About the paint, I might try that, thanks. MatoranIrik (talk) 02:41, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the help again. I mainly asked the question about the Kavinika because I was able to link it to why Romak in the Core Universe is now a Toa, but Fractures Romak isn't. Also, I think you might've misunderstood the second question, which is fine, since I was really unclear with it in retrospect. I was not asking for the Character info template that most people use, although I had been looking for that, so thank you. So, let's continue with using Tollubo as an example. Immediately under the thing saying that you created the page, there is a similar notice saying "This article is about the character originating from the Core Universe. You may be looking for the character in the Fractures Alternate Universe." That is the template I am looking for. Sorry about the confusion. I should've known it's a bad idea to send messages to people when it's after ten o'clock and I'm really tired and not thinking straight. MatoranIrik (talk) 13:56, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Not sure if removing the whole comment section was a good idea. That can't settle things and I never understand Shadowmaster's behavior. Could cause some tension if it isn't talked about. -- 20:03, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Saw the quote above, and this talk page is already getting destroyed. ;) Let's see how long it will last, seeing how long the last one lasted. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 00:05, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Join me on mibbit, mon ami. I feel lonley. :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:22, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Well, thanks for all the help! Sorry it took so long, I've had lots of those real life things getting in the way, but I finally created the article for my version of Romak! I think it would be nice if you were to look through the article a bit - after all, Romak is your character, so I want to know if you approve of it. Other than that, I think that I have gotten the hang of this whole wikia article thing, so I don't think I will need to keep asking you questions. Again, thanks for the help. One last thing: I finally managed to get some pictures of my version of Tollubo. While it is more of an alternate disguise than a new version, I quite like it. Here you go! MatoranIrik (talk) 00:10, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I missed your message yesterday as I'm currently not at home. I'll return on Sunday, however. Will you be around the chat at the same time like yesterday? -- 10:00, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Yep, that's right. Today, 20:00 CET. -- 11:43, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Tublu It has come to my attention that you have deleted my page a few times. Please stop. It is very annoying to have to recreate it over and over. Thank you. All right, received it. Gonna send a msg to Jman right now. Hey. Sorry it took so long for me to respond; I've been preparing for a big school trip. As I type this, I am currently on a bus in Washington, D.C. Anyway, thanks for your review of Romak and Tollubo. I'm glad you like them. One last thing. I plan on making an entry to the Summer Writing Contest. As a fellow writer, do you have any advice for me? MatoranIrik (talk) 21:57, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for all the advice. The things about vivid descriptions are good, thanks for reminding me about that. I need to improve on that. The thing about making a lighthearted story... Well, I actually started writing yesterday morning, and, well, it ended up kinda gritty. I might end up making what I already wrote into a non-contest story, but the thing is, I had wanted to have the story expand upon one or more of the Toa in my established storyline. One thing that I am worried about, however, is that the story might feel ripped-off from either Frozen Calling, Cold Blood (Matoro58's winter story), or Sherlock. Below is the basic outline of the story: Arum, a Toa of Earth, receives a message tablet via Gukko requesting him to return to his home city of Rumas Nui from the Law Enforcement of said city (he had been a police detective before he became a Toa). As it turns out, there had been a series of murders. And as it turns out, that is because a group of rogue Toa have been extorting money from the city's Turaga, Epherin. However, since it is currently the hot summer season, Epherin has been allowing the Matoran miners (Rumas Nui's primary job) to take vacations. As such, he is unable to get enough money to pay the Toa, and that is why they started killing Matoran. Arum is going to end up having to stop the three Toa by himself. So, that's a thing. What do you think? Like I said, I'm worried that it might not seem that original. MatoranIrik (talk) 12:25, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Lucky for me i was able to fix my iphone partly with rice. Here is one of the water pics i got: http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Tuskee/Randomness/gestrith3.jpg [[User:ToaTusk|'''Tusk]][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 12:45, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Could you please delete the page Extinguish when you have time? I have no use for it anymore and I don't it will ever be made. Thanks. Why, yes I am. You're not looking too shabby yourself. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 21:54, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Could I possibly use your Turaga design (and do I even have to ask)? I really dig all of your Matoran revamps, glad you finally came off the Metrutoran design :D (though the Metrutoran looked good too) Oh, and while I'm at it: could you pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase credit me for your use of "Skakdi Smile" in your Judgment Day page? I think I invented that expression, after all ;) Ah, so it was really you who told me that in the chatbox! I thought it was just SM usurping peoples' identities again xD Well, in your review of my Seyton article, which you posted on my talk page on December 2nd, 2013, you wrote: I think that's enough of an explanation... Is it? Nothing but the truth :P Yo. How would you feel about you, me, and a bunch of other qualified CBW users reboot Varkanax's Eternal Game roleplay during this summer, and actually completing it? I've a couple of new ideas myself concerning this roleplay. McF4rtson!!! '''TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Yay! About the request, sure! [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 21:38, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Sadly i have neither of Sarnii's mask, and also, why Sarnii? [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 21:54, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Not right off. I simply don't have the time at the moment to go searching around CBW for your mocs. If you think of another one you'd like me to make just tell me on my talk page, and i'll get around to it when i have the chance :D [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 22:08, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Funny you should say that. I, too, have consolidated my funds and have purchased orange Toa Mata feet... McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 I just wanted to say how sorry I am. By the time I realized what you actually meant, the message was already sent to you. If you've noticed by now, my previous message was already deleted. I fully understand what you did (and what you meant) and all I want to do right now is apologize for my misinterpretation of your actions towards my article pages. :( --Talk to the Bot!! (talk) 14:55, June 4, 2014 (UTC)